reunión familiar
by marmaxtin
Summary: no solo Gaara fue a los exámenes chunin, no todos murieron el día del ataque del Kyubi, nadie conoce en realidad a Naruto, descubran de que estoy hablando en REUNIÓN FAMILIAR


Reunión familiar

**Yo: hola y bienvenidos a mi tercer fic de Naruto.**

**Naruto: y entonces ¿qué es esta vez?**

**Yo: esta vez es una variación de una historia que me lei.**

**Naruto: ¿y de qué trata?**

**Yo: todos los jinchurikis aparecen en el examen chunin en vez de solo Gaara.**

**Naruto: genial, no puedo esperar dattebayo.**

**Yo: ok cálmate y que comience el show.**

**Naruto: adelante.**

**No soy propietario del mundo de Naruto ni de sus personajes.**

**Hkhdfskhdfadfshdfaadsfhbadsfhafdhhbdfahfdashhdfhjbdahjbdfashjbafdshbjfdashbj.**

**Ch 1: ****secretos****revelados****.**

**Casa de Naruto.**

Naruto estaba en su cama descansando de su larga misión en mizu no kuni, donde describió el secreto para ser más fuerte y para que no se volviera a repetir lo que paso en el puente.

Mientras descansaba, estaba pensando en la sensación que ha tenido estos días y pasaba cada vez que ha ido a la puerta oeste de la aldea cuando llegaban ciertos equipos shinobis.

El sabía lo que se avecinaba, los exámenes chunin ya se estaban preparando y esos equipos eran de otras aldeas, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza de que esos equipos eran importantes.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, sobre esa sensación y de cuando sacarse la mascara de entupido, por un golpe en la puerta, que se apresuro en abrir.

En frente de él estaba parada una mujer AMBU con una mascar de gato, recibiendo así el nombre de "neko", con un traje AMBU clásico que se ceñía a su figura, acentuando sus pechos copa D, su cintura delgada y curvilínea y sus piernas torneadas, tenía el cabello purpura largo hasta la cintura y una katana en su espalda.

-konichiwa, Yugao-chan-dijo Naruto con su característica sonrisa, en un tono calmado, suave y tentador que hicieran que Yugao agradeciera a Kami de que llevar a una mascara en el rostro al sentirlo calentarse debido al tono de Naruto.

Ella había estado enamorada de él desde los días en que le ordenaron a ella y a su escuadrón proteger al chico Uzumaki de las multitudes de aldeanos que querían asesinarlo cada día, pero cada vez que lo atacaban, otra multitud causaba un alboroto provocando que ella y los demás AMBU tuvieran que irse dejando vía libre a los aldeanos para atacarlo antes de que ellos volvieran para salvarlo.

Ella se había enamorado de Naruto por tres de sus características: su fuerza, su bondad y su determinación.

Su fuerza, para resistir el abuso de los aldeanos contra su persona y nunca romperse bajo la prsión de ser un paria.

Su bondad, por siempre encontrar en su corazón la amabilidad para perdonar a los aldeanos por su odio.

Y su determinación, por nunca rendirse y siempre seguir adelante, no importa que obstáculo se le pusiera en frente.

Además de que era guapo, pero Yugao no quería admitir esos sentimientos, y si era honesta consigo misma, era solo por miedo a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, sin saber que ya lo eran.

-konichiwa Naruto k…san-Yugao quería golpear su cabeza contra una pared, no podía creer que casi llamaba al chico de sus sueños (literalmente) con el sufijo "kun", no creía que pudiera soportar la vergüenza.

Para la mala suerte de Yugao, Naruto, al tener mejorados todos sus sentidos debido al Kyubi, le escucho su pequeño desliz haciéndolo sonreír y formular un pequeño plan para hacer que la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, revelara sus sentimientos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yugao se sintió jalada al interior del apartamento, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se encontró acorralada contra la pared por dos brazos a los lados de su cabeza y lo más preocupante para ella, no tenía su mascara puesta.

Pero cuando aclaro su vista, no vio frente a ella al niño rubio que esperaba ver, sino que estaba mirando al hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Aún así, no tenía necesidad de ver el cabello rubio dorado, que se había vuelto más largo y salvaje, ni las marcas de las mejillas, más finas y delineadas, para saber quien era, solo tenía que ver los ojos azules como el mar donde podía perderse por horas.

-N…Na…Naruto-kun ¿C…Como…?-lo que iba a preguntar nunca se escucho como sus labios fueron sellados por otros más calidos que pertenecían al rubio frente a ella.

En cuanto los labios de Naruto tocaron los de Yugao, el cerebro de la chica se apago y dejo que su cuerpo y sus deseos tomaran el control, por lo que sus brazos fueron alrededor de el cuello de Naruto y usando la fuerza de sus brazos, Yugao hizo un pequeño salto y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, provocando que dicho rubio pusiera sus manos en el culo de Yugao para sostenerla.

Entonces Yugao sintió una lengua contra sus labios, haciendo que ella los abriera permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de Naruto a su boca iniciando una batalla por la dominación en la que fue derrotada por su amante rubio.

De repente Yugao sintió algo muy suave tocar su espalda y se dio cuenta que mientras estaba distraída con el beso de Naruto, este la había llevado a su habitación y la había acostado en su cama, nunca dejando sus labios.

Se besaron por otros 5 minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron jadeando por aire y la mente de Yugao se aclaro un poco.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué…?-ella no pudo continuar cuando vio 2 sentimientos profundos en los ojos de Naruto.

Amor y lujuria.

-Yugao-chan, yo lo quiero y se que tu lo quieres, solo te doy lo que anhelas, ¿me dejarías dártelo?-pregunto con voz ronca con un toque de suplica en ella.

La única respuesta de Yugao fue sellar de nuevo sus labios contra los de Naruto, él tenía razón, después de todo, ella lo quería y lo deseaba.

-por favor Naruto-kun, te quiero, te necesito-dijo Yugao con un gemido sensual-te deseo-

-solo tenías que pedirlo Yugao-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

**Escena lemon (saltar a la siguiente línea en negrita si no les gusta)**

Otra vez volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso, aún que este era más hambriento y apasionado que los anteriores y se notaba como las manos de ambos amantes no se quedaban quietas y acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Loas manos de Naruto rápidamente encontraron el cierre de la parte superior del traje AMBU de la peli-púrpura y lo quito de inmediato seguida rápidamente por su camisa de malla negra, dejándola en un sujetador de encaje rojo que sostenía esos maravillosos globos de carne que tanto quería masajear, apretar, lamer, chupar y morder, entre otras cosas, la prenda fue inmediatamente eliminado.

Yugao gimió cuando sintió a Naruto comenzar a besar su hombro desnudo y jadeó cuando sintió sus colmillos traspasar su piel y carne, solo para estremecerse de placer al sentir su lengua lamer desde esa parte sensible hasta su pecho izquierdo don comenzó a lamer y chupar su pezón mientras que con la mano izquierda comenzó a masajear el pecho izquierdo de la chica y con su mano derecha fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su culo donde saco su bolsa para armas y desabrocho sus pantalones, comenzando a sacarlos lentamente, revelando unas bragas de encaje a juego con sus sujetador.

Yugao estaba en éxtasis de que uno de sus sueños se estuviera cumpliendo finalmente.

Cuando el pantalón fue quitado, las bragas no tardaron en seguirle, y Naruto, quien estuvo cada 2 minutos cambiando de pechos, se alejo un poco para admirar la belleza de la chica desnuda bajo él.

Luego de admirarla un tiempo Naruto poso su boca en su estomago tonificado e hizo una fila de besos hasta llegar a su coño, donde lamió y chupó unos minutos, incluso enterró su lengua dentro de Yugao.

Esto es lo último que pudo soportar la chica AMBU y con un gran gemido de placer, levantó sus piernas y envolvió la cabeza de Naruto con ellas, presionándolo, y por consiguiente, a su lengua, más profundamente dentro de ella.

Naruto sonrió a su la reacción de la chica y quito su lengua del coño de Yugao, pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar por la perdida de esa arma mortal, Yugao grito de placer cuando sintió 2 dedos entrar en ella, y la boca de Naruto en su clítoris lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo, mientras que con la otra mano, Naruto subía por el cuerpo de Yugao y comenzaba a apretar esos generosos pechos.

Yugao, debido al enorme placer que sentía por tener la lengua de Naruto dentro de ella, con sus manos acariciaba la cabeza del rubio y de vez en cuando lo presionaba más a su coño.

-¡Na…Nar…Naruto-kun!-grito Yugao sin poder ayudarse a si misma como para concentrarse mientras sentía que su liberación se acercaba-me voy a correr-

Eso solo provoco que Naruto duplicara sus esfuerzos para complacer a su compañera de cama, la cual en unos minutos libero sus fluidos internos en la boca del rubio, quien con gusto se los trago.

Al terminar de beberse los fluidos de Yugao, Naruto sintió como unas suaves manos tomaban su rostro y lo tiraban a un apasionado beso, donde Yugao se probó a si misma y gimió de gusto.

Se besaron durante varios minutos, entonces Yugao encerró a Naruto con sus piernas y los dio vuelta quedando ella en la parte superior, y en esa misma posición continuaron besándose hasta que Yugao se irguió y quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Naruto, quien tenía una sonrisa de verdad en sus labios al verla en todo su esplendor.

-eres muy hermosa, Yugao-chan-dijo Naruto con verdadera felicidad y lujuria en la voz, mientras que Yugao solo se sonrojo dándose cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba, pero cuando intentó cubrirse, 2 manos agarraron sus muñecas con firmeza, pero a la vez con delicadeza.

-Yugao-chan, no tienes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo, eres perfecta-dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar y sonreír a Yugao.

-_ha sido tan considerado conmigo_-pensó Yugao con una sonrisa-_creo que merece una recompensa_-

Entonces se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo otra vez con todo el amor, la lujuria y la pasión que había acumulado por años de cuidar al rubio, mientras le abría y sacaba su chaqueta, seguida de su camisa negra dejándola ver su torso musculoso.

Entonces lo beso en la boca, en la mejilla, en las marcas de sus mejillas, en la línea de la mandíbula, en el mentón, en la garganta y siguió bajando, pasando su pecho, sorprendida de lo musculoso que era, y su estomago, que estaba igual de construido, llegando al borde del pantalón.

El cierre y la hebilla fueron rápidamente abiertos, entonces Yugao le bajo los pantalones a Naruto, dejando ver unos boxers en forma de tienda de campaña, que provocó que inconscientemente Yugao se lamiera los labios.

De inmediato los quito dejándole ver la maravillosa polla de Naruto, y por simple vista podía ver que era de unas 10 pulgadas y media de largo y 3 pulgadas de ancho, esto hizo a la peli-púrpura pensar si es que ese regalo de los dioses podría caber en ella, pero desestimo ese pensamiento de inmediato, claro que podría.

Comenzó primero a masajearlo suavemente mientras le soplaba en la punta, que provoco que el rubio gimiera de placer, Naruto entonces puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Yugao y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

Luego gimió aún más fuerte cuando sintió a Yugao lamer toda la longitud de su polla antes de metérsela en la boca y comenzar a mover su cabeza, mientras usaba su lengua para lamerlo más profundamente.

Naruto estaba extasiado y eufórico de que el amor de esta mujer estuviera dirigido a él, pero seguro Yugao no había ido solo por una visita, por lo que su tiempo era corto, así que con su mano levanto la cabeza de Yugao y la miro a los ojos, oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-Yugao, por mucho que me guste tu habilidad con la boca-dijo con un toque de broma haciendo reír a Yugao y que esta se detuviera, aunque aún así estaba sonriendo-estoy seguro de que no viniste solo a visitarme-Yugao asintió-entonces terminemos con esto y otro dí terminare de darte el placer que te mereces-Yugao asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Naruto los volcó, quedando el encima de Yugao de nuevo, y mientras posicionada su polla en la entrada de Yugao, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

-por cierto Yugao-chan-dijo haciendo estremecerse a Yugao cuando el aliento de Naruto le tocó el oído-te amo-y se enterró hasta la empuñadura dentro de Yugao.

Yugao al ser virgen, pero aún así haberse roto el himen durante un riguroso entrenamiento, casi gritó de dolor.

La palabra clave es casi.

Ya que Naruto ahogó su grito besándola y, para disminuirle el dolor, acariciándola en la cara, la cintura, los pechos y el culo, mientras sentía las lagrimas de Yugao en sus propias mejillas, haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable.

Cuando sintió que Yugao se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro de ella, Naruto rompió el beso y empezó a sacar y meter lentamente su polla de Yugao, causando que la chica gimiera de placer y un poco de dolor que iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Naruto empezó a tener un ritmo normal, aunque le estaba costando una gran cantidad de voluntad, ya que le quisiera hacerlo más rápido, pero solo se conformo con besar el hombro de Yugao, quien jadeo y sonrió cuando ya no sentía ni un poco de dolor y su placer aumento el doble.

-más rápido y fuerte Naruto-kun, por favor-le suplico con mucho placer en la voz.

Naruto estaba más que encantado de cumplir con su petición y con renovado vigor, aumento la fuerza y rapidez de sus empujes, comenzando a follar a Yugao como si fuera el último momento de su vida.

-¡AH! ¡Naruto-kun! Más rápido-grito/gimió Yugao llena de placer y Naruto cumplió inmediatamente con sus deseos.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran los golpes de carne contra carne, los gemidos de placer de Yugao y los jadeos de placer de Naruto.

-más Naruto-

-eres una chica salvaje, Yugao-chan-

Naruto ya estaba sintiendo que iba a explotar, al igual que sentía que Yugao también estaba terminando.

-Yugao-chan, me voy a correr-dijo mientras empezaba a sacar su polla de Yugao, pero se vio imposibilitado por unas suaves piernas que lo encerraron en su ligar-¿Yugao-chan?-ahora estaba confuso

-no lo saques, Naruto-kun-replicó con un pequeño gruñido Yugao, sintiéndose un poco molesta antes de volver a sonreír-si voy a quedar embarazada, será con tu hijo-

-¿estás segura, Yugao-chan?-le preguntó Naruto sin bajar la velocidad, pero se le notaba el asombro en la voz.

-si Naruto-kun, vamos dame a tu hijo-dijo Yugao antes de gemir-me corro Naruto-kun-

La presión que hizo el interior de Yugao al correrce fue lo suficiente para que Naruto se corriera dentro de ella.

Yugao se sintió tan llena del semen de Naruto, que ya se imaginaba al lado de un Naruto de 25 años, mientras ella sostenía a un pequeño peli-púrpura con ojos azules y marcas como bigotes en las mejillas; la imagen en su cabeza la hizo sonreír con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Naruto, quien casi cayo encima de Yugao, vio las lagrimas y se preocupo, estaba pensando que quizás era su culpa

-Yugao-chan ¿Estás bien?

-no es nada Naruto, es sol que-entonces Yugao abrazó fuertemente a Naruto, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera-ya quiero tener a tu hijo en mis brazos-

Naruto sonrió, se sentía feliz de que esta hermosa mujer en sus brazos quisiera tener una familia con él, por lo que la beso con todo su amor, y Yugao estaba más que feliz de responder.

**Termina escena lemon (¿les gusto? ¿Les disgusto? Comenten please)**

-entonces, ¿a que viniste, Yugao-chan?-le pregunto Naruto, aún en la cama pero con su forma de 13 años, Yugao vio la hora antes de responder.

-bueno, cuando llegue debía decirte que tenías que ir frente a la torre Hokage en 3 horas y solo quedan 30 minutos-le dijo sonrojándose rememorando los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

-entonces será mejor que nos duchemos antes de ir-entonces, repentinamente Naruto tomo al estilo nupcial a Yugao, haciéndola sonrojar aún más-mejor nos bañamos juntos, así ahorraremos tiempo y agua-

Después de 10 minutos ambos se estaban terminando de arreglar para poder irse.

-antes de irnos, Yugao-chan-dijo Naruto consiguiendo la atención de la peli-púrpura, quien ya había encontrado su máscara y estaba por ponérsela-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Incluso antes de terminar la pregunta, ya estaba siendo besado en los labios por una muy feliz Yugao que lo besaba con delicadeza, suavidad y amor durante unos minutos antes de separarse.

-claro Naruto-kun, me encantaría ser tu novia-respondió Yugao muy feliz de que Naruto no la considerara una aventura de una vez y quisiera una relación formal con ella.

Dicho y hecho, se apresuraron en ir hasta la torre Hokage.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la torre, vieron una multitud alrededor de una especie de cerca y dentro de dicha cerca se encontraban 8 niños de pie sobre los números del 1 al 9 dejando solo libre al 9.

Naruto entendió de inmediato y despidiéndose de su "neko-chan", entro en la cerca y se puso de pie sobre el número 9 sorprendiendo a todos sus ex compañeros de la academia.

La atención entonces se dirigió al Hokage, que acababa de aparecer en su balcón.

-gente de Konoha, les vengo a revelar un secreto guardado entre las cinco grandes aldeas-

-los bijus o demonios con cola que atacaron las aldeas, no fueron asesinados-esto sorprendió a la mayoría-fueron sellados en recién nacidos y ellos son

(Lean leyenda Uzumaki para saber las descripciones)

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca del Hokage, 2 kunais y 1 shuriken volaron hacia Naruto enterrándose en sus brazos y su pecho, mientras que Naruto veía en shock al agresor, o mejor dicho agresores.

Su propio equipo.

-así que tu eres el monstruo que asesino a Minato-sensei-dijo Kakashi destilando odio en cada palabra-tu eres su maldito asesino-

Entonces de diferentes partes de la multitud, cosas llegaron volando hasta Naruto golpeando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras que era insultado por los que el alguna vez llamó amigos.

El Hokage ya no estaba sonriendo como hasta hace unos minutos, sino que estaba horrorizado por las acciones de los habitantes de la aldea.

Los otros jinchurikis estaban asombrados, primero por al fin conocer a gente que entendiera su condición; segundo, por estar frente al jinchuriki del biju más fuerte y finalmente, por la actitud de los aldeanos contra el rubio, parecían creer que él era el mismo zorro.

Los del consejo estaban más que disgustados por el comportamiento de sus hijos y ya estaban pensando en formas de disciplinarlos.

-_está decidido, entrenamiento de juken, sin descanso por 6 horas consecutivas_-pensó el jefe del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, al ver a sus hijas y a su sobrino lanzar cosas a Naruto (no se preocupen fans de naruhina, Hinata abrirá los ojos más adelante)

-_esos mocosos limpiaran las perreras por meses_-se dijo a si misma Tsume Inuzuka viendo a sus hijos insultar al rubio.

-_a ver como le va a ese mocoso contra mis propios insectos_-pensó Shibi Aburame mientras dejaba ver por primera vez una emoción en su rostro, rabia.

-_el mocoso no es tan brillante como creía, se lo diré a su madre_-pensó Shikaku Nara viendo a su hijo acompañar a los Inuzuka en los insultos a Naruto.

-_no habrá más comidas extras para él_-pensó Choza Akimichi mientras veía a su hijo lanzarle cosas a Naruto.

-_no habrá más compras hasta nuevo aviso_-pensó Inoichi Yamanaka mientras su hija usaba unas palabras que n siquiera sabía que existían.

-_esa niña solo podrá salir para entrenar o hacer misiones_-pensó Sakumi Haruno viendo a su hija lanzar armas a su supuesto amigo, ella no odiaba a Naruto por su carga, sino que por alterar el orden de la aldea con sus bromas.

Los concejales del Hokage estaban con el ceño fruncido al ver las acciones del mocoso Uchiha, ellos tampoco odiaban a Naruto, pero con tantos habitantes en la aldea, no podían centrarse solo en una persona.

Iruka y los Ichiraku, Ayame y Teuchi, estaban enjoados y tristes al ver a Naruto ser atacado por los que el consideraba sus amigos.

De repente todo se congelo al sentir un gran aumento de intención asesina.

-malditos aldeanos-grito un hombre rubio con rostro anguloso y ojos azules, vestía un traje azul, un chaleco antibalas y un abrigo bordado con llamas rojas, el era Minato Namikaze, el presunto muerto Yondaime Hokage y el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, ver a su creído muerto Hokage vivito y coleando era un shock, y más cuando una pelirroja se acerco al rubio, esta era Kushina Uzumaki, la muerte roja de Konoha, creída muerta.

-Si-grito un aldeano al azar-nuestro Yondaime vino a terminar el trabajo de matar al demonio-no había terminado de hablar antes de que un kunai le atravesar la garganta, y el atacante era el propio Minato.

-¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, se sintió una intención asesina más fuerte que antes y se voltearon a ver a Naruto, solo para congelarse ante la vista.

Naruto estaba en su estado salvaje, con su cabello más largo y revoltoso, los caninos y las uñas más grandes, sus ojos rojos y rasgados, y sus bigotes más pronunciados.

Entonces simplemente…rugió.

De repente hubo una explosión de humo y de ella salió una mujer pelirroja, con grandes pechos copa DD, grandes caderas curvilíneas, un rostro hermoso con marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas y ojos rojos y rasgados, además tenía una cola roja colgando de su espalda baja y dos orejas de zorro en la cabeza.

La única que no se congeló ante esto fue Kushina, quien solo se acerco a la mujer.

-Kyu-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto esperando aún estar en buenos términos con la otra pelirroja, pero cuando vio sus ojos supo que no era así.

-no tengo tiempo para ti Kushina-dijo y todos supieron que era el o la Kyubi haciendo que varias mujeres celebraran en sus interiores, entonces Kyubi se volvió a Naruto-Naruto cálmate-pero esas no eran las palabras adecuadas, ya que Naruto comenzó a pasar por todas las colas a un ritmo acelerado.

Chakra rojo comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto dándole una especie de manto dejándole con forma de zorro, además se le había formado una cola en su espalda.

Luego sus ojos se delinearon y sus labios se volvieron negros, mientras le crecía una segunda y después una tercera cola.

En la cuarta cola su piel empezó a desprenderse dejándolo en chakra rojo con una forma de mini Kyubi con los ojos y la boca iluminados como faros de luz, que cambiaron a rojo oscuro cuando creció la quinta cola.

En la sexta cola una especie de esqueleto rodeo al cuerpo de Naruto, solo para posicionarse dentro de él al crecer la séptima cola.

Cuando llegó a la octava cola su cuerpo empezó a crecer mientras que los músculos, los ojos y los colmillos crecían en sus respectivas partes, pero todo se congeló al llegar a la novena cola.

Naruto se congeló y comenzó a temblar mientras que pelaje rojo comenzaba a rodearlo y su cuerpo crecía tan alto como una montaña.

Y frente a todos, cada una de las personas presentes lo vieron.

El Kyubi había vuelto y estaba furioso.

**Asfddddddddddfadfajjjdfasdndajhdfjhndsafvugfmksaddhfbhkausufsahfbdsak.**

**Y esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste.**

**Comenten por favor, si quieren alguna historia de Naruto como ustedes quieran, solo diganlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias.**

**chao**


End file.
